


I need you

by Queen_of_middle_earth



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Heats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_middle_earth/pseuds/Queen_of_middle_earth





	I need you

I winced as I felt my heat starting. I live in stark towers and being the only avenger that is an omega that doesn't have a mate is hard since everyone is more than willing to help me. it was ok to deal with them at times but during my heat it was damn near impossible. i call out to Jarvis  
"Jarvis"  
"yes miss"  
"lock down on my floor, its a code heat"  
"right away miss" you climb off the couch and headed toward my room. i reached under your bed and pulled out my toy. i stripped out of my cloths and fell on to my bed and spread my legs open. i rubbed my hands up and down my body, Palming my breast and pinching my nipples harshly. i instantly moaned out and moved one hand between my hands and rubbed myself. i wanted more, i wanted so much more. i quickly slipped the toy in and pushed it in and out. i was always so much more sensitive at this time so the rubbing of it going in and out would send me over the edge instantly. i whimpered and groaned as i felt my orgasm growing. i had lost myself in pleasure and relief. it was short lived as the pain of the not full filled knot inside you wanted, at that point i was doing it all over again.  
I didn't know that Clint was in vents when i called for the lock down. he came out of the vents when he couldn't get to the other floors. he popped open my vent and jumped down i the living room. he smelled my heat and followed it to my room, he saw me laying on my bed exposed and a sleep.  
"(Y/N)" he calls out, trying to fight off his urges as an Alpha. I jolted awake, and i feel my feel my pupils fill up with the emotions of lust. i walk over to him and rub myself against him. he gently pushes me away that makes me whimper. i can feel him sigh and pull me close so i can nuzzle into his bonding glands. He picks me up and carries me over to the bed and lays me down on it as i wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as i nuzzle more and lick his glands. He notices my toy, he knows how omegas are without Alphas they can push themselves just to feel satisfied  
"(Y/N), how many times did you make yourself cum?" i tense against him and lean back while my body gives protest.  
I look down and fiddle with my hands  
"you'll be angry" he rubs my back  
"no i won't, i know what happens during these heats without an Alpha"  
"twelve" i whisper  
"no wonder you were sleeping" i nuzzle back into him,  
"please Clint, please" i'm begging, i never was active when it came to my heat. i always locked down my floor and handled it myself. i rolled so i'm next to him and i open myself up to him.  
I need this.  
I need his knot.  
I want him as my alpha  
"Alpha please" i look up and him and he immediately nips my bonding gland and rubs his hands up and down my body.  
" Y/N your in your heat, you don't mean that"  
"yes i do i want you, want you as my alpha please" i'm nearly in tears, He spreads my legs and lines himself up and sinks in. i whine in pleasure of finally feeling filled. He started fucking me hard as i cling to him and nipped at his neck. His name fell from my lips effortlessly as he took you harder.  
"do you want me" he says between breaths  
"yes!!" he bites down on my bonding gland, its something i never experienced before. his mouth is filled with the iron tasting of my blood. My orgasm hits me hard.  
"CLINT!!!" i scream, i feel his knot widen as he comes around my clenching walls.  
"Y/N!" he slumps against me and moves so i'm laying on his chest while his knot is still in me. after it shrinks he pulls out of me, i whine at the emptiness and nuzzle into him. He tries to get up but i cling to him feeling like he might abandon me.  
"i have to get you something to eat" i just cling to him harder, he sighs and tkes me with him to the kitchen. he places me on the counter and once he reassures me that he won't abandon me i let him go. he walks over to the cupboard and gets some crackers out. he feeds them to me. once i'm done eating he carries me back to my room and place me on the bed with himself right next to me. I nuzzle into him taking in his sent of my Alpha.  
"good night Clint.. Alpha"  
"good night my little omega"


End file.
